1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for creating a subterranean artificial water cycle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Since the beginning of man's agricultural practices, the main problem was always maintaining adequate water supply in order to provide moisture for harvestable and grazing crops. Man was, and in many situations continues to be, dependent on nature for the provision of this life-giving water supply. However, one of the most predictable aspects of nature's gift of atmospherically supplied water, is that nature is unpredictable.
In order t o combat nature's unpredictability, man has devised methods of using terreanean and subterranean methods of water retrieval for crop irrigation. Such methods include irrigation piping, river diversion, artificial lake creation, well digging and others. While such methods have varying degrees of effectiveness, they tend to be expensive to create and operate. This is specially so in desert areas where the natural water table may be up to a hundred feet or more below the surface and any water introduced will quickly dissipate down to the water table depriving any crop the ability to absorb the introduced water. As a result, vast quantities of water must be introduced in order to make an effective system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that will maximize the effectiveness of an irrigation system for crops. Such a system must maintain any water introduced to the crop, whether naturally or through artificial irrigation, in effective contact with the crops utilizing the system. Such a device must make provisions for channeling away excess waters. Ideally such a device must be of a low cost relative to standard irrigation systems.